1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curved surface shavers and more particularly pertains to a new curved surface shaver for shaving hair from a body of a person and preventing being accidentally cut by a razor blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curved surface shavers is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of razor blades with curved faces to shave convex and concave surfaces of the body. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows separate sections of a housing of the device to pivot with respect to each other and allow the housing to better conform to the contours of the body. Additionally, the device includes a plurality of shaving heads that shave the hair from the body and are designed to not cut the body when the shaving heads are in contact with the body.